Talk:BOOM! Studios
No more Muppet comics from them I thought it should be made known that BOOM! has lost the license to the Muppets. I was told this by both Tim Beedle on facebook and the people who work in the store where I've been buying Muppet comic books. They did mention, though, that there's a new studio called KABOOM!, which may subsequently come out with more. The fact that BOOM! has lost the license might be worth mentioning on this page. Garrettk41 22:18, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :Looking at their website, it looks like KABOOM! is part of BOOM!, so maybe they just did a sideways move within the company? -- Ken (talk) 23:24, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright. I've contacted KABOOM!, and alas, it seems the Muppets are now owned by Marvel. So I guess that's it. A real shame. Only five literary comics. I was hoping for at least twice that much. Garrettk41 22:08, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :::(For the record, BOOM! Kids turned into KABOOM!, a name that wouldn't scare as many adults away from the titles. -- Zanimum 13:30, April 27, 2011 (UTC)) Comic Book Resources previews Comic Book Resources usually posts previews for each issue on the weeks that they come out, and I have posted links to the previews as soon as I've found them (it appears that there was no preview for the first issue of The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson, my guess beng due to the heavy amount of Comic Con coverage). Should we remove these links after the individual issues have been released (Comic Book Resources appears to still have all the previews, though I haven't checked to see if all are still online)? --Minor muppetz 01:52, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :As long as the links are active, I don't think it's a problem. It's common practice and not full issues, not as far as I'm aware, so it's not in competition with the print books (assuming they're even available in some areas; you can't get them here in El Paso, for example, without scouring online dealers or just waiting for the trade paperback). Linking to scans on a fan site or pirated full issues, no. Links to authorized previews on Comic Book Resources and other places, yes. That's what it seems to me anyway. Check the links, though, since if they're not active, well, that's all there is to it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:53, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Keeping links up to legal teaser sites like CBR is good advertising for Boom. We should certainly keep them, as Andrew said, so long as they're still live. —Scott (talk) 18:31, October 11, 2009 (UTC) What Should We Do Now? I just saw on Roger Langridge's blog that once The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson ends that The Muppet Show Comic Book will stop renumbering it's issues every four issues, with the following "Pigs in Space" comic being numbered as "issue #0". I know that we have at least four months to worry about this, but thought we might need to talk about this now. Considering that we have one page for each four-issue comic series, I wodner how we should handle the post-''Peg-Leg Wilson'' comics. Should we just make one big page for all the comics or make individual issue pages? --Minor muppetz 15:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :I took the talk box off since there's been no activity since August; I posted something similar at Talk:The Muppet Show Comic Book before I saw this. —Scott (talk) 05:29, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Muppet Alice in Wonderland I remember a short time ago seeing this among the list of classic literature adaptations the Muppet Comics will be doing. Now it's gone. I'm just curious to know: does this mean it's definitely not happening, or is it that it simply hasn't been decided yet. I myself hope it happens, being a big Alice fan. So what's the story? Garrettk41 01:05, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :There was never anything about it in this article, so either you misremembered or saw it somewhere else, likely just rumors or hypothetical speculation on some fan forum. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:27, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well actually, it was on the Muppet Robin Hood page, which used to list the other possibilites. They have been removed from that page since then, but Alice was erased before the others. Look through the history and see for yourself. Garrettk41 18:04, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::Aha. Next time, if you could, start the discussion on the talk page of whichever article you're referring to, or at least link to that history if it's another page, since otherwise it's confusing. I assumed you meant this page. Anyway, checking every cited source link shows no actual mention of Alice, so that old edit seems to have been an error arising from this blog post by Roger Langridge. It's a Wonderland-style panel, yes, but Langridge clearly states it's from the third issue of The Muppet Show Comic Book (I don't have a copy to check whether it actually made it into the final version, though I'd assume so). So that's all it was, a mistake. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:31, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that was in issue #3. -- Danny (talk) 19:36, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh yeah. That page. Bummer. I thought a Muppet Alice in Wonderland comic book was an awesome idea. And yes, I agree about doing it on the specific pages I'm referring to. I only wrote it here because that's where the list of future comic books are now. No longer are they on the Robin Hood page. Garrettk41 00:27, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Muppet Peg-Leg Parking this here until we have more info, "Muppet Peg-Leg" is the next comic coming out according to this article. — Joe (talk) 02:56, 28 April 2009 (UTC)